


Letting Go

by otkt0109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otkt0109/pseuds/otkt0109
Summary: I'd been holding on to you for so longBut now I must let go-inspired by day 6 letting go
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	1. Past and Present pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first fic and i literally have average english and writing skills but this oikage angst has been living in my mind rent free since haikyuu ended...so i tried to turn them into words but somehow the plot spirals to atsukage friends with benefits with feelings instead.
> 
> Thus,here we are the atsuoikage love triangle that no one asks for inspired by Day6 Letting Go.

Kageyama really thought he already moved on from his stupid crush on his stupid senpai, Oikawa Tooru. Really. He’s not the naïve Tobio from junior high who watched Oikawa with eyes full of admiration even when Oikawa was unkind to him. He’s also not the same “Oikawa-san’s junior” who would feel intimidated by Oikawa on and off the court because he thought highly of him more than anyone else, more than any other strong players he had played against. And most importantly, he’s not the same gullible kid who believed the kiss that he shared with Oikawa during the last summer of his first year in high school was something special for both of them. 

The first time Kageyama Tobio got his heart broken because of love was on the very next day after he experienced his first kiss. Stupid Tobio. He could definitely hear Oikawa’s condescending voice echoed loudly in his mind when he saw him kissing another girl on the same spot Oikawa made the similar move on him yesterday. Although this time Oikawa’s eyes were not closed, but looking straight at where Tobio was standing. It was the similar glare he gave Tobio on the court. A challenge to prove that whatever happens between them, Oikawa would always still have the upper hand on their twisted relationship.

Surprisingly, Kageyama didn’t cry. His heart ached but he guessed deep down, he knew this would always be the outcome. If he really used his one brain-cell, the kiss, everything that happened that day didn’t really make sense anyway. Oikawa hates him, can’t stand him and never hides his contempt for Tobio. 

Kageyama Tobio is a persistent guy but that day he realized whatever feelings he held for Oikawa Tooru were something he should let go.

“No one understands what is and is not important to you better than you do”.

He remembered Kazuyo-san’s advice to Miwa long time ago and decided to walk away from Oikawa and the spot that should have been memorable place for him. The first few steps were heavy but as Kageyama thought of his destination, the Karasuno’s gym where the volleyball practice took place with a group of people who wanted him, for a brief moment, his heart was at peace.

Since then, Oikawa was just his senpai from junior high that he drew the inspiration for his serve from. There are times when the thought of Oikawa and the kiss fleeting through his mind, but fortunately he finds a way to bury them just as fast. 

Time flies and now that he is a pro volleyball player and representative of Japan Men Volleyball Team, Kageyama is swamped with training, matches, social gatherings and other activities that occupied his mind and time until there’s no more space to daydream of the past. Well, of course until Hinata sends him a selfie with Oikawa from Brazil. Sometimes, Kageyama really doesn’t know how to describe Hinata’s existence in his life as blessing or curse. 

Really the last thing that he wants to see after an eventful, hard day at the Olympic training camp is a picture of Oikawa Tooru with his tongue out, mocking him just like the old days. 

Kageyama Tobio really thought he already moved on from the stupid crush he had on his stupid senpai Oikawa Tooru…but if he has, why would his heart feel miserable knowing Oikawa and Hinata are having good time together, something that he will probably never experience with Oikawa. Kageyama let out a sigh that caught the attention of his teammate, Ushijima.

“Tobio, you alright? Don’t push youself too hard okay?”, the Japan’s ace asks him looking concern.

When he received the Brazil selfie, Kageyama’s hand unconsciously reached out for Ushijima to show him that picture too. He honestly doesn’t know why he did that. Maybe, just maybe, he thought Ushijima would feel the same ache in his heart but from the confused look on his face (which he would find funny in different circumstance), it finally hit Kageyama that being jealous about this selfie is not a normal reaction. Even though Ushijima had strong feelings to Oikawa back in high school, it doesn’t mean he is obsessed with him. Not everyone is like you. Stupid Tobio. The voice is back and loud than ever ringing in his ears.

“Tobio?”, Ushijima calls out again when the setter doesn’t respond to him. 

“Kageyama Tobio?”, He tap Kageyama’s back just enough to bring him back to reality. 

“Oh..Ushijima-san? Do you need something from me?”, the setter asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is not one to pry on other people private life if it’s not related to volleyball and the team, but he has been looking out for Kageyama since the very first day he joined Schweiden Adlers. He still remembers how Kageyama’s family was worried about him living alone in a new environment when they came over to discuss the contract with the team as their son could be quite clueless.

Ushijima, who happened to listen to the discussion, volunteered to look after him and even invite Kageyama to stay with him much to everyone’s surprise especially the person in question. At that time, he thought it was a logical decision to take considering they would spend lots of time together, not just in Adlers but also in the national team as Kageyama’s starting spot was pretty much guaranteed after his sensational performance in the 2015 Spring Interhigh and Under-19 Japan Men Volleyball Team. 

It has been about a year since they began to live together. It was awkward at first considering the hostile interactions they had in the past but as time went by, they started to find rhythm in each other and grew closer enough to talk about stuffs that not related to volleyball. 

This is the first time Ushijima sees his setter looking out of the space after training ended. The usual Kageyama will either use this spare time writing on his volleyball journal or filling his stomach with carb and protein to recover his tired muscles before going home especially since the setter is the one who taught him the importance of personal maintenance in order to keep their mind focus and body fit after the intense training. Kageyama was doing really well during the practice too so why the sudden changes in mood? Ushijima tries to think what could have upset his setter, when he suddenly remembers the selfie that Kageyama showed him earlier.

“So, what do you reply to Shouyo Hinata?”, Ushijima pries.  
“Huh?”. The sudden interest caught Kageyama off guard.  
“Ahh..nothing. I just sent why to him. Can’t believe how of all places, they coincidentally met each other there”, Kageyama tries to sound nonchalant but his heart is bleeding with the word coincidence. 

After all, he met Oikawa by chance too during the last summer of his first year of high school when they shared a ki…

Okay. Stop. Don’t go there.

Ushijima notices the changes in expressions on Kageyama’s face and decides to not probe him any longer when Kageyama obviously doesn’t want to talk about that.  
“Alright then, do you want to have dinner together before going back home? Kiyoomi would be there too if you don’t mind”, Ushijima invites Tobio hoping that a nice dinner would make him feels better.

“Oh sorry,Ushijima-san. I already promised to meet up with my sister after this”, Tobio lies despite being a bad liar. He just doesn’t want to be around other people right now.  
Ushijima recognizes the face Tobio’s making and the uncertainty in his voice but he chooses to give him some space. For now. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about that, Tobio. Just make sure you have a good dinner okay”, Ushijima assures him while petting his head gently. 

The warmth from Ushijima’s hand is comforting but it’s not sufficient to quell the roaring emotions inside him right now. He averts his eyes from looking at Ushijima. The guilt is eating him from the inside. He knows the ace is worried about him but instead of being grateful for that, Tobio keeps agonizing over this stupid stuff instead. About stupid Oikawa Tooru who is probably having a lot of fun with Hinata right now. Stupid Tobio.

After Ushijima left, Tobio quickly pull out his phone and frantically search for that person’s name in his contact, the only person that can give him the warmth he desires to bury these feelings again. 

Miya Atsumu.


	2. Past and Present pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Atsumu is hard. Writing dialogues are much harder.

**[** **6:05 p.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Samu

You back home yet?

**[6:12 p.m.]**

**Osamu:**

Nah. Still at the shop.

Might be back a bit late. New stocks just arrive.

What you want?

Go have dinner somewhere else.

**[6:14 p.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

You busy? Great!

Just go spend the night at the shop or somewhere else.

Tobio is coming.

Thanks in advance :p

**[6:16 p.m.]**

**Osamu:**

THE FUCK?

WHY WOULD I SPEND THE NIGHT OUTSIDE YOU SHITHEAD

I PAID THE RENT THAT’S MY FKN APARTMENT TOO

**[6:17 p.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Well I don’t mind.

But Tobio sounds desperate on the phone.

Don’t blame me if you can’t sleep at night lol

**[6:18 p.m.]**

**Osamu:**

GO TO HOTEL THEN FCKERS

**[6:19 p.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Nah too much trouble.

Someone might recognize Tobio.

Attention is all on him now since Olympic just around the corner.

Bleh. That goody two shoes.

If only people know what he’s like.

**[6:20 p.m.]**

**Osamu:**

I don’t fkn now if you are worried or can’t stand him.

Make up your mind stupid.

Told you to stop doing this with him.

**[6:30 p.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Also told you so many times before

Not your problem.

Anyway, don’t come home tonight.

**[6:32 p.m.]**

**Osamu:**

You owe me one Tsumu.

Also, fine

Do what you want

I don’t care anymore

Lastly

FUCK YOU

Atsumu chuckles reading the last message from his twin brother because he knows Osamu might curse him thousand of times but he would never stop caring about Atsumu no matter what happens.

Well, its not like anything bad will happen. Really, Atsumu can’t fathom why Samu is too wary of his relationship with Tobio. To be more exact, his sexual relationship with Tobio. It’s convenient, feels good and gives him the same exhilarating sensation when he’s facing strong opponents on the court. And it’s not like they have been doing this for years. Actually, they only fucked once before which happened several months ago, although okay, to be honest, they might have been crossing the boundaries several times back in high school days.

But still, really, nothing serious. After all, this started with a dare to begin with.

_It happened during one of their joint training camps with Karasuno, Itachiyama and Kamomedai High held in Tokyo during his last year in high school. Hoshiumi insisted for them to play truth and dare for their last night. There were cheers rising up from the others but frankly, Atsumu wasn’t in a good mood because of his team’s poor performance that day. But yeah the little giant just wouldn’t let him sleep in peace so he begrudgingly joined the others, slipping in between Kageyama and Sakusa, who were obviously dragged here by Hoshiumi too._

_Atsumu vaguely remembered what the others said during their turn but there was no way he could forget Kageyama’s._

_Kageyama decided to go with truth. One of them asked if there is anything that he’s afraid of. Just a straightforward and boring question which was honestly such a waste._

_“There are many other interesting stuffs you can ask to goody two shoes like Tobio-kun”, Atsumu internally judged._

_He wasn’t paying much attention to Kageyama’s answers at that time until Shouyo mentioned,” But Kageyama, you are scared of Oikawa-san”._

_“Shut up dumbass. Oikawa-san is just different okay. I can’t help it”, the raven setter retorted back._

_The Karasuno members were all laughing at the freak duo exchange and started to corner Kageyama with “Oikawa-san” just like Hinata. His flustered expression made the others curious. They never expected that The Kageyama Tobio would be afraid of someone when he’s a monster that devours the mortals on the court._

_“Oikawa is Kageyama’s upperclassman back in middle school. He is a setter too. For real, not even The Ushiwaka could pressure Kageyama like he did”, Atsumu heard one of the Crows explained._

_Suddenly, Suna like a little shit he was, interrupted,”Hehhh…so it means compared to his senpai, Kageyama doesn’t care much about the best high school setter Miya Atsumu, huh?”._

_“Duh, of course. Who would take loser like Tsumu seriously anyway”, Osamu snickered, insulting his twin brother is his favorite hobby after all._

_“Don’t mind, Atsumu”, others yelled while laughing._

_“Like I care about someone that never been to national blah. Don’t know him. Don’t care. Doesn’t matter”, Atsumu retaliated, feeling more awful than before, which just compelled the others to play joke on him more._

_“Atsumu, your turn. Truth or dare”._

_“Dare”._

_“Are you sure?”._

_“Just end the fucking game already! Okay, fine. Truth”._

_“Tsumu, you scared?”._

_“Shut up, Samu. You know what? Just give me the worst dare and I’m done with this”._

_Atsumu prickly replies suddenly turned the atmosphere tense. Of course, except Hoshiumi Kourai who couldn’t read the danger signs all over the Inarizaki’s setter. Or maybe he knew and decided to mess with the already irritable fox anyway._

_“Okay, I dare you to kiss Kageyama then”._

_Everyone gasped, praying this game wouldn’t turn into a bloodshed._

_“You are sulking right, because of that Oikawa guy. So, c’mon just kiss and make up and everything will turn out fine”, Hoshiumi explained cheerfully._

_“Uhmm…I 'm not sulking. You aren’t making sense Kourai-kun”, Atsumu sighed, suddenly feeling more exhausted than ever._

_“Okay but it still a dare. So, you gonna do it or take the coward mantle?”, the Kamomedai’s ace grinned._

_Atsumu swore he would definitely destroy Kamomedai in the next Interhigh Competition but for now let just deal with this first. Like a mature person._

_He threw a glance at Kageyama who was sitting next to him and saw that the black-haired boy just wore his usual blank face, looking unaffected with what’s currently happening right now. The difference between his reactions compared to when they were talking about his senpai earlier honestly bothered Atsumu a lot._

_“Well, I don’t mind but I don’t feel like taking Tobio-kun first kiss since I’m a gentleman. You guys are actually being rude to him”, Atsumu tried to sound cool and composed, hoping that they would just let this go._

_“Don't worry. You aren't gonna be my first kiss, Atsumu-san”._

_The honest statement left everyone flabbergasted since it came from the person whose life only revolves around volleyball and only volleyball more than anyone else in this room._

_“Wow, what a plot twist”._

_“What the fuck??”_

_“King??!!”._

_“YamaYamakun, how dare you hide this from me? When? With Whom”._

_“Kageyama??Since when you are involved in this kind of obscene act without your senpai’s permission??You are from now on disowned from the club.”_

_Tobio let out exasperated sigh after being bombarded with so many questions._

_“Stop overreacting. It’s just a kiss. No big deal. Just like this”, Kageyama shrugged calmly, approaching Atsumu and the blue in his eyes was the last thing Atsumu saw before he was pecked on the lips. It was just a brief touch, nothing like Atsumu’s own sloppy first kiss but the light brush was enough to make his skin tingles with anticipation._

_Atsumu barely had recollection on what happened the rest of the night but he remembered going to bed feeling better than before._

_\----_

_The next day, Kageyama approached him when there were only the two of them left in the gym. Surprisingly, they were not being teased by others throughout the morning run and barely anyone mentioned what happened last night. Not even the instigators, Hoshiumi or Suna._

_“Atsumu-san, I’m sorry about last night. Ennoshita-san said you are being considerate of me but I went on and did that myself. Sorry for troubling you”, Kageyama muttered, looking apologetic._

_Karasuno sure had a scary and caring captain. He must be the one who asked others to keep their mouth shut._

_“Hmmmm…I don’t feel like forgiving you Tobio-kun”, Atsumu decided to tease him since he is in a really good mood today._

_“Please Atsumu-san, forgive me!”, this time, the younger setter raised his voice a bit while bowing down._

_Atsumu let out a big laugh that caught Tobio off guard when he realized the older setter was just messing with him but his frown expression relaxed after seeing Atsumu’s hearty grin._

**_“Does that mean we are okay, now?”._ **

**_“Only if you tell me who’s your first kiss”._ **

**_“It doesn’t matter, really. A kiss is just a kiss. Nothing special”._ **

**_“Kisses supposed to feel good you know not nothing special”._ **

**_“Well it doesn’t feel good to me”._ **

_Lies._

_Kageyama did remembered the fluttery feelings when Oikawa pressed his lips on him, softly at first, then gradually deepened which left lingering taste on his mouth after they parted but it turned bitter the next day anyway._

_So yes, it’s not a lie._

****

**_“Hmm.. Tobio-kun. That sounds like a problem to me”._ **

**_“Want me to teach you kisses that feel good?”_ **

_Kageyama thought Atsumu’s brown eyes are unexpectedly deep and rather ferocious when he inclined his face towards him and lay his mouth on his lips. For a moment, he forgot about Oikawa's strikingly hazel eyes as his own eyes instantaneously clenched shut, in a trance of Atsumu's tongue, evoking from him sensations he had never known capable of feeling._

They dont know at that time that this will be the start of their foolery imitation of fake romance game. 

\---

**[9:08 p.m.]**

**Tobio:**

Atsumu-san

I'm on my way to your apartment

**[9:10 p.m.]**

**Atsumu :**

You can just wait for me to pick you up

Seems like someone is desperate


	3. In the Heat of Moment [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw atsukage for majority part. You probably wouldnt miss out anything if you skip except Atsumu getting overwhelmed with unregistered emotions about Tobio.
> 
> there are some plots at the end tho. :>

The doorbell rings just as Atsumu leisurely walks out from the shower, feeling refreshed.

_As always, Tobio’s timing is always too precise and accurate, it’s almost frightening._

When he opens the door, he is greeted with the sight of fidgeting Tobio, in his deplorable attempt to disguise himself with sunglasses, Schweiden Adlers cap and even wearing black face mask. Atsumu sure hopes none of his neighbours witnessed Tobio coming here because he really looks like a suspicious man right now.

“So, what brings the busy Olympian Kageyama Tobio to my house at this time of night hmm”, Atsumu asks playfully, can’t suppress the triumphant grin on his face.

Tobio answers him with his iconic frown before inviting himself into the house. The moment the door closes, he quickly jumps on Atsumu and kisses him fervently. That action caught Atsumu off guard before returning the kiss with as much ferocity as his own. His tongue hungrily licks the seams of Tobio’s lips, teeth nibbling the fleshy bottom, before forcing his way through.

Tobio wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck, eyes clench shuts as he struggles to keep the image and voice of the other setter, one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, out of his mind. The two hours journey in the bullet train from Tokyo to Osaka was torturous since his phone was the only source of entertainment he had. He couldn’t help but to take a look at the Hinata and Oikawa selfie, stared hard enough until the image of Oikawa, the much older Oikawa-san who he isn’t familiar with, etched deeply into his heart.

“Not enough. Its not enough. More, please”, Tobio pleads as he gasps for air when Atsumu briefly breaks the kiss to trail his lips down Tobio’s sharp jaw and his neck.

“Atsumu-san, please. I want your cock right now”, Tobio’s moan, his hands palming Atsumu’s hardening length when the blonde setter tries to claim his lips again.

That stops Atsumu on his track and as he looks into the ocean blue of Tobio’s eyes, which are now drowning with lust and yearning, he knows intuitively that the latter is using him right now to forget something, someone else.

Two can play this game, Tobio.

Atsumu’s hooded eyes are burning with an unknown desire as he dragged Tobio to his bedroom.

\--

Harsh pants and rough moans echoing shamelessly throughout the room.

Atsumu rocks in and out with just his tip, adjusting the wet and stretched hole to his size before pushing in another inch each time.

The slow pace makes Tobio too aware of his intrusion. He can feel every vein, every throb of the other setter’s cock as it forcing his inner wall to accommodate his full girth. Even after being senseless fingered and the generous amount of lube that Atsumu used on him earlier, it still hurts to be impaled by something thick but Tobio welcomes any kind of pain and pleasure that Atsumu can offer him. It's still more comforting than the ache in his heart right now. 

He whimpers when Atsumu finally buries to the hilt inside him.

“Ha..haa..haaa...good. It feels good. Harder, give me more”, Tobio pants while unconsciously spreading his legs wider, his strong thighs clutching onto Atsumu’s waist to pull him closer, to feel his warmth deeper inside him. Their similar height and build make them a perfect fit like a puzzle.

“Fuck Tobio. You look so hot begging for my cock like that”.

Atsumu’s voice is low and filthy when he grips Tobio’s hips tightly and begins the furious pouding, watching attentively as Tobio’s breathe hitches in pleasure with each harsh thrust.

The sight of the king who commands the court writhing under him with his little broken noise is messing with Atsumu’s mind dangerously. It makes him wants to ruin Tobio harder so he can build him again just to break him and assembles the broken pieces again.

Soon enough, Tobio’s orgasm hits him hard like a wave, as he finishes with a shout, spilling onto Atsumu’s rough hands. Atsumu keeps fucking him through it, hauling him up until he’s sitting on his lap, groaning as he slams him down onto his still hard cock.

“Atsumu-san…haa slow down please. I just came’’, Tobio cries out as his weight drives the length a little bit deeper inside with every powerful thrust. His body is trembling and feeling overstimulated.

“Tobio, you came here all over from Tokyo to ride my cock, right? C’mon, show me the results of your Olympic training. Move your body”, Atsumu demands, angling Tobio just right so his length presses against his sweet spot.

“Not gonna beat the foreigners with this kind of stamina, don’t you?”.

Atsumu can see the flash in Kageyama’s eyes at the mention of that. He grins. So easy to rile up. He observes the way Kageyama tries to take control, precisely rolling and circling his hips, taking him like he is made for this. For Atsumu’s cock.

Kageyama’s entire body falling over the edge of his own orgasm, wailing as he comes for the second time tonight. He shudders, cursing under his breathe, walls reflexively clenching around Atsumu’s pulsating cock. He zones out for a while, the intensity too much for him to handle but he can tell from the stutter of Atsumu hips, the latter is also reaching his climax soon.

It pleases Atsumu to know that Tobio went out his way, stuck in the train bullet for about two hours, risking ditching his tomorrow volleyball training because he wants Atsumu and no one else to fuck him like this. It doesn’t matter if he’s thinking about someone else when they are together, because Atsumu is confident that he would be the only one in his mind when he is done with him. 

_He’ll have this._

He throws him over the bed again and Kageyama watches hazily as Atsumu pull out his cock and takes off the condom to stroke himself between his spread legs.

To thinks Atsumu looks breathtaking like this, his golden hair sticking out wild and messy, sweat sheening his skin, while his face is contorted in pleasure as he orgasms harder, dense white ropes of cum marking Tobio’s body. For a brief moment, their eyes lock into each other and suddenly Atsumu is overwhelmed with a fierce wave of possessiveness. He lets his instinct guides him, push himself into Tobio once more and releases his remaining load deep inside him. 

Silence takes over as they are both trying to recollect themselves.

Tobio can feel Atsumu’s cum dripping out of him, leaving him wet and sticky. It’s filthy and uncomfortable but he is too tired and sore to even complain or do anything else.

Suddenly, his body is being flipped around until he lies on his stomach with hips sticking up in the air. He is crawling with embarrassment in this position, feeling exposed more than usual but before he can protest, Atsumu is grabbing his ass, spreading him open, watching his cum trickling from the gaping and twitching entrance.

“Atsum---“.

“Shh—Tobio. Let me take care of you okay”.

Atsumu makes a pleased noise and uses his fingers to stretch him better so more of his cum can dribble out of him. Shame and humiliation washes over him and suddenly Tobio forgets what he has been agonizing about hours ago as the blunt head of Atsumu’s growing erection nudges up against him again.

“Hang in there for a little longer today, Tobio.”

He is still not done with him yet.

\--

Tobio lost consciousness somewhere in the middle of the intense fucking but he faintly hears Atsumu apologized to him when he’s cleaning him up (for real, this time).

“Haven’t fucked anyone since our last time together. Sorry, I guess I’m kinda pent up and lost control”, Atsumu whispers while kissing his knuckles gently.

\--

Tobio thinks about his first kiss with Oikawa and how his lip was easily replaced by someone else the very next day.

Tobio thinks about the first time he had sex with Atsumu and how he is still the only recipient of his intimate touch even months later.

He falls asleep thinking about Atsumu’s rough and gentle touch and how he wants to stay in his warm embrace a little bit longer.

\--

**[12:15 a.m.]**

**Ushjima:**

Atsumu, is Tobio with you right now?

**[12:25 a.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Uhmm why would Tobio be in Osaka?

Nah…he’s not here.

Why? Something happens?

**[12:27 a.m.]**

**Ushijima:**

It will do no good to both of us if you lie, Atsumu.

I just want to make sure he’s alright, right now.

**[12:30 a.m.]**

**Atsumu:**

Okay…okay he’s here

With me. Safe and sound.

Please don’t be mad okay.

**[12:32 a.m.]**

**Ushijima:**

That’s good.

Also I’m not mad. Whatever relationship you two have is not my business.

As long it’s not in my bedroom.

Also tell Tobio to check his phone later.

I asked the coaches to give him few days off.

Take care of him.

Thank you.

Atsumu put down his phone on the bedside table after reading the last message from Ushijima Wakatoshi. God, he really hopes Ushijima can forget about that issue already. It’s not his fault if he doesn’t know which one was Tobio’s room that night, okay! Tobio was the one who took him there.

He still remembers the murderous look in Ushijima’s eyes when he caught both of them naked on his bed the next day. Ushijima reminds him of Kita-san, his former captain from Inarizaki and that’s not a good thing.

When the Japan’s cannon locked his chilling eyes into Atsumu and coldly asked him to put on his clothes before interrogating him at the dinner table, he really thought it was the end of his life. Meanwhile, Tobio was still sleeping like a log during what probably one of the toughest moments Atsumu had since he was born, although he took pride that it’s because he fucked the light out of Tobio last night.

Ushijima was actually a lot calmer than he expected. He didn’t probe whether they are going out (him and Tobio) or just screwing around. He just told him to be more careful about this and also asked Atsumu to hide the fact that Ushijima knew about this from Tobio, probably so the latter wouldn’t be awkward or embarrassed around Ushijima later.

God, Tobio sure is spoiled by people around him. Shouyo-kun, the lots at Karasuno, and even Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_“You spoiled him too right, Tsumu”._

“Nah. Never”.

 _“You fucked him, made him forgot his misery just like what he wanted. You are whipped, Tsumu_ ”.

“That’s for my own pleasure”.

The devil inside his head snickers.

_“If you are in for pleasure, you can just go fuck other people. No need to wait for months until he comes to you again”._

“Shut up”.

Tobio’s slight rustling under the comforter beside him snaps Atsumu out of his mind.

The last time they slept together, Atsumu was too drunk so he passed out like a light after they finished and when he woke up, the hung over hit him hard, not to mention the sudden confrontation with Ushijima.

So, this is the first time he watches Tobio as he sleeps, lightly snoring. He is frowning even in his sleep and babbles some nonsense before lulling into deep slumber again. This tugs at Atsumu’s heartstring as he discovers a new side of Tobio, his lips unconsciously twitching into a fond smile especially when Tobio is scowling harder. He’s about to gently touch Tobio’s red and swollen lips (God, Ushijima will kill him if he saw how Atsumu mauled Tobio) before he is interrupted with the sounds of a call, from what definitely not his phone.

Atsumu’s heart thudding loudly as if he is caught red handed. He lets out sigh, internally thanking the caller for whatever annoying reasons.

The phone is ringing for the second time. Atsumu pull himself up to search for Tobio’s phone in his jacket as the thought of Ushijima calling to check on Tobio like a worrywart he is, wouldn’t leave him rest easy.

“Huh, it’s Shouyo”. Atsumu picked up the video call without a second thought as he feels excited seeing the name of the caller. It has been quite some time since he hears anything from the tangerine-head boy.

_“Shouyo—kun, hi! You doing well in Brazil right now?”._

_“Ehhhhhhhhhh-----Atsumu-san. WHAT? WHY KAGEYAMA’S PHONE IS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW_?”.

Atsumu lets out a chuckle, glad to know that Shouyo is in high spirit as always.

_“Why, Chibi-chan? Tobio doesn’t answer the phone?”._

Atsumu hears another voice from the other side of the phone and watches as a brown-haired man comes into his view.

_“Oikawa-san, Kageyama pick up the call but technically it’s Atsumu-san who answers the phone”._

Oikawa-san. The name sounds familiar but Atsumu vaguely remembers where he heard him before.

Oh, right! The camp. The truth & dare game. Tobio’s senpai.

_“Sorry, Shouyo-kun. Tobio is sleeping right now. I don’t think he’s going to wake up anytime soon”._

_“EHHHH---KAGEYAMA IS SLEEPING AT YOUR HOUSE, ATSUMU-SAN? I THOUGHT HE IS IN TOKYO RIGHT NOW”._

_“Yeah, well, things happened”._

Atsumu keeps the answers simple, he’s more interested in the man beside Shouyo right now.

_“What??!!That guy couldn’t even spare his time to send me off to airport but he can ditch training to go to your house. I can’t believe him”._

_“Hahahaha. Sorry Shouyo—kun. Guess Tobio just likes me a little more than you”._

That man’s face twitches as he listens to their conversation.

_“Hmmmphh…tell Kageyama that he owes me meat buns for the rest of his life for this outrageous betrayal”._

_“Don’t mind, Shouyou-kun. Sometimes, there are things in life that man will prioritize more than their friends..right, Oikawa-kun?”._

That guy, Oikawa probably doesn’t expect for Atsumu to call out his name. He looks startled and confused, a similar expressions Tobio made when Atsumu first called him goody-two shoes.

_“Ahhh—I forgot to introduce you guys. Atsumu-san, this is Oikawa-san. Kageyama’s senpai from middle school. Oikawa-san, this is Atsumu-san…uhmm..we played each other few times at national …oh..and…Kageyama met him in the national youth camp before”._

Shouyo intervened when the atmosphere died down after Atsumu’s last remark earlier.

_“Oh, right. Nice to meet you, Atsumu-kun. Well, to be honest, I’m quite surprised that Tobio will prioritize any other stuffs than volleyball. You must be quite an exception”._

It impressive how that guy can compose himself so fast and even be the one who’s doing the cornering right now. No wonder Tobio can’t handle him well.

_“Oh…I guess you haven’t met Tobio for a while now, Oikawa-kun. You will be surprised at how much he changed”._

The distance between Osaka and Rio is approximately around 18,686km but even when they are on opposite side of Earth, Atsumu can still sense the rising tension between them. And frankly, Atsumu doesn’t even know why he’s picking a fight with Tobio’s senpai. Its not like he is jealou—

Ok. Definitely not that.

_“Ahh…Atsumu-san, our ride has arrived. Sorry, but I need to hang up right now. It’s nice to talk to you again. Let’s keep in touch okay!!! Oh, and don’t spoil Kageyama too much”._

Shouyo bid him goodbye reluctantly before ending the video call. Atsumu catches a glimpse of displeased look on Oikawa’s face behind Shouyo before they disappear from the screens.

There are so many thoughts jumbled up in his mind about Tobio, about the many unregistered emotions he feels around Tobio, about that Oikawa guy, about Tobio relationship with him, but today has been an eventful day and Atsumu just wants to have a rest right now.

It’s okay. Tobio will still be with him when he wakes up tomorrow.

There’s no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa pov next, hopefully. im getting too attached to atskg right now oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Took place somewhere in 2016 after Hinata went to Brazil and before Rio Olympic.


End file.
